An Alternate Ending
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Did Voldy REALLY kill Lily and James? Hmmmm......


Lily woke up and looked around. The room around her was dark. So dark that she couldnt see. A noise next to her made her jump. "Where am I?" She heard James' groggy voice. "I...I dont know."Lily answered. "Thank goodness you are here."James said, then she felt him hug her.She returned the hug. "Wheres Harry?" She said almost immediatly. "I dont think hes here."James said quietly. Lily burst into tears. Voldemort hadnt killed them, just stunned them, but bad enough that Lily knew they had to have been in this dark room for years now.She stood up and flet around. She felt her hands hit a wall and felt along it. it was made of brick. She took out her wand and tried to illuminate the room, but nothing happened. Her wand was 'dead'.  
  
After several weeks, both of them were curious as to why they hadnt died of hunger or thirst. They didnt even feel slightly hungry or thirsty. One day, Lily sat in a corner of the room humming the last song she had sung to Harry. James was pacing around and thinking of how they could get out. Without their wands they couldnt do much of anything. He looked at the corner where Lily was and frowned. She hummed that song everyday and he knew she was dying inside. Not knowing where their son was.Not knowing how old he was.Not knowing if he was even still alive and if he was, if he was ok.Lily's humming stopped. "How old do you think he is?" Lily asked. "I dont know. I wish I did though."James answered. Lily was silent. "You dont think he....killed him do you?"She asked after a while. "I hope not."James replied. Again, Lily was silent. "Hes probably living with my sister." She hissed. "I hope not." James said again. Lily laughed. "Is that all you can say?" She asked. James grinned. "I hope not." He teased. Lily laughed even harder. "Thank you." "For what?" "For making me feel better."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. One night, he woke up in a cold sweat. The dream...no...nightmare...he didnt know which it was, haunted him. His parents werent dead, they were out there somewhere, trying to find him. He rubbed his forehead. The next morning he told Ron and Hermoine about it. "But Harry, you know they died, we all do."Hermoine said matter-of- factly. "Actually, they just assumed."Harry retorted. Hermoine folded her arms. "No, Harrys right.Maybe its a family thing to be able to survive the Killing Curse." Ron said, defending Harry, as always.  
  
Lily pushed against the ceiling. She was standing on James shoulders. She punched it as hard as she could and felt her hand go through. "JAMES! I DID IT!" She yelled and pulled her hand free. She ripped at the hole, making it bigger and bigger. James held her still while she ripped at the ceiling. Once it was big enough the get through, she poked her head out. She was blinded by the sunlight and saw they were in a feild. She didnt see anyone, so she climbed out. After pulling James up, they cried. They cried for how long it had been since they'd seen Harry and decided to find him.  
  
"And this time, they got out!" Harry said, pacing in the common room. His dream had changed. "Maybe you should go talk to Professor Lupin." Hermoine suggested. Professor Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts, since Harry was there.Harry nodded and set off for Lupins office.  
  
After explaining his dream to Lupin, Harry was silent. Remus stared out a window. "They are dead Harry. You know it, we all know it."He said, finally looking at Harry, who frowned. "I wish they werent."Harry mumbled. "I know. I do too. James and Lily were like family to me. So was Sirius." Remus said, offering Harry a butterbeer.Harry took it and drank half of it at once. Remus laughed."James used to do the same thing. You really are your fathers son." He said, ruffling Harrys hair.  
  
Lily ran into the village, dragging James behind her. They walked into a shop and walked up to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me sir, what year is this?" Lily asked. The shopkeeper laughed at her. "2003."The shopkeeper said. Lilys jaw dropped after she did the mental math. "And...what is today?"James asked. "November 20th." The shopkeeper said, still laughing. "That means Harry is 15 !!!!"Lily said, breaking down into tears.James hugged her. "Umm...are you alright miss?" The shopkeeper asked. "My baby is 15!"She howled and buried her face in James shoulder.  
  
Harry was frantic now. He had a dream that his parents were in Hogsmede, still looking for him. The last thing he saw before waking up was his mother in tears. He rubbed his eyes and went to find Ron to explain it to him. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked down the hall. Someone ran out of the library and knocked into him. "Sorry." Was all he heard, before the person hurried down the hall. He noticed at once, that it was Cho. He sighed and walked into the library.  
  
Lily walked into Kings Cross, followed by James. "So what makes you think we wil get to Hogwarts?" He asked. "Dont you remember that when I was at Hogwarts I was so persuasive I could sell ice in Greenland?"Lily said, her eyes glittering. James groaned. Lily walked onto the train and James followed. A teacher stopped her. "Parents arent allowed to go to Hogwarts." The teacher snapped. "Professor Dumbledor wanted us to come."Lily said, losing her british accent completely. James nodded. "Do you have a letter?" The teacher asked. Lily formed a letter in her hand and handed it to the teacher."Very well, please sit in this compartment." The teacher said, motioning to a compartment next to her. They walked in and Lily sat down, but James ran over and looked at the window. He ran his hand over the top of it and smiled. "Lil's, this is our old compartment." He said, pulling her over and showing here a carving just above the window: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans = friends forever Lily bit her lip. He glared at it and scratched out Peters name. James chuckled and they sat down.  
  
Harry woke up from his nap. He ran out to the common room. "My parents are coming! On the train!" He said. Ron and Hermoine looked up. "Harry, they are dead."Hermoine said, shaking her head. "But.....but.....but...."Harry stuttered. "You know it. Everyone does."She continued. Harry frowned. "Your right 'mione. I just wish I could see them again." He said dropping into a chair. Ron was busy writing a letter.  
  
Lily looked up at Hogwarts, hot tears forming in her eyes. James however, was smiling. "Good o' Hogwarts." He said. Lily walked towards the steps. She pushed the front doors open and looked inside. Dumbledor walked over. "We werent expecting anyone. Who are you?"He asked. "I....I need to see Harry Potter." Lily said simply. "We wont allow anyone to see any students with out identification." Dumbledor said, blocking the door. Lily looked past him and saw Harry walking to dinner. "HARRY!" She screamed. Harry jumped and looked at her. Dumbledor blocked her veiw. "Who are you miss?" He asked. "Im James Potter." James said stepping up next to her. "No, the Potters died 14 years ago." Dumbledor said shaking his head. "No we didnt!" Lily insisted. Harry walked over and was standing next to Dumbledor. Lily looked at him." Harry!" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry blinked. "M...mum?"He asked. Dumbledor looked at Harry. "Your parents died Harry."Dumbledor said, frowning at James and Lily. "NO! IM LILY POTTER! THATS JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed, pointing at James who nodded. "We shall see." Dumbledor said, pushing Harry back.Dumbledor sent Harry to the Great Hall and took Lily and James to his office.Once inside, he gave them both strong truth potions.He questioned Lily first. "Are you Lily Potter?" "Yes." "Are you married to James Potter?" "Yes." "Is Harry Potter your son?" "Yes." The truth potion wore off. Next, he questioned James. "Are you James Potter, son of the auror Joseph Potter?" "Yes." "Who was your sons godfather?" "Sirius Black." "Who was your secret keeper?" "Peter Pettigrew." The potion wore off and Dumbledor stared at them. "You...you really are the Potters. Let me call Harry." He said quickly rushing out of the office. Lily grabbed James' hand. "Were going to see Harry!" She said, almost jumping out of the chair.James smiled and waited for Harry.The door was pushed open and Harry walked in. Lily jumped forward and hugged him.Harry hugged her back. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CANT BELIEVE ITS BEEN THIS LONG!" Lily sobbed loudly, and James smiled at Harry. "Mum, calm down."He said.Lily continued to hug him. "I CANT BELIEVE IM FINALLY SEEING YOU AFTER 14 YEARS!"She continued sobbing loudly. After several minutes, Lily finally let go of Harry, who looked from his mom to his dad. "Oh, dad, Lupin is here. At Hogwarts." Harry said. When he said dad, a warm feeling filled him. Being able to call someone 'dad' again made him want to cry. James smiled. "Oh really? Where is he?" James asked. "Prongs?!?!?!" James turned around and saw Remus Lupin standing there. "Hey Remus." He said casually, smiling.Remus stared, open mouthed at James. Lily hugged Harry again.  
  
That summer when Harry got off the train, he saw his mom and his dad there, next to his aunt and uncle. Harry walked over to them. "You going to come stay with us now."Lily said, smiling. Harry smiled. It took everything he had to not jump up and down. Lily put a hand on Harrys should and they walked out of Kings Cross...  
  
...United again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________ No one ask where I got the idea for this...I just...had it and wrote it in a few hours. Elfy 


End file.
